


Déjà Vu

by sambukasam



Series: The ABC's of Sex [21]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Multiple Orgasms, Size Difference, Size Kink, Smut, Squirting, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 08:31:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16719924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sambukasam/pseuds/sambukasam
Summary: Agent Sam Armstrong and Y/N almost hooked up a year ago, and they decide to pick things up where they left off





	Déjà Vu

**Author's Note:**

> sam gave the reader a fake name okay begin
> 
> kink bingo fill - size kink  
> abc's of sex fill - undercover

You tipped your head back and downed the last shot left on the table.

“Slow down there Y/N,” your friend giggled, but you paid her warning no mind. You had built up a pretty high tolerance over the years of drinking, and a few shots would do nothing more than get your blood pumping. “See anyone hot?”

You shrugged and surveyed the room, acting like you hadn’t had your eye on a familiar face all night. Agent Sam Armstrong was drinking in a booth in the corner of the crowded bar. He had his partner and with him, and appeared to be annoyed by whatever he was saying. That, or maybe he just had a resting bitch face.

You hadn’t seen Sam since the last time he’d rolled into town almost a year ago working a case for Homeland Security. You were disappointed to say that the two of you never quite managed to hook up, though you had gotten close enough to see the man in his underwear, and good lord he looked _huge._

But right before you could fuck, he’d gotten a call off of his partner. Once he hung up, Sam filled you in; saying he got a huge tip on the case they were working. and that it was a life or death thing, and that Sam needed to leave and _now,_ and that he was really sorry.

To say you were a little bitter was an understatement. Why couldn’t people be in life or death situations when you weren’t about to get laid for the first time in months by a walking talking Adonis.

Not to sound pathetic or anything, but you had been spending the past few months imagining what it would be like to actually see his cock without the barrier of his underwear. I mean, it looked like he was hiding a third arm down there, you couldn’t deal with the cliffhanger.

And here the situation had arisen, yet you were sitting at opposite ends of the room and you were letting your nerves get the best of you. Shaking yourself out of the trance you were in, you turned to your friend again after realising you had never answered her question properly.

“Not really.”

And that’s how the rest of the night went, with you sitting at the counter of the bar catching up with an old friend and trying to resist any growing urge to approach the elusive Agent Armstrong. What if he didn’t even remember you? What if he wanted nothing to do with you? Or even worse, he had a girlfriend?

“Are you sure you don’t want a ride home?” Your friend asked with concern in her hazed over eyes. She had called her husband to come pick her up and felt bad at the thought of leaving you to get a bus alone so late at night.

“No, it’s fine! We live on opposite ends of town, it wouldn’t be worth the hassle. Besides,  the next bus is due in a few minutes,” you assured her. Finally relenting, she gave you a hug goodbye and wobbled her way to the door where her husband was waiting. The both of them waved at you before disappearing out the door, and you sagged against the bar, already dreading the short walk to the bus station.

“Y/N Y/L/N?”

You turned in confusion at the vaguely familiar voice, and openly gawked when you craned your neck up and saw that it was Sam who had approached you. “Sam!” You exclaimed, filled with joy that he had recognised you and approached you. You pulled him in for a tight hug and marvelled at how much shorter than normal you felt beside him. He easily had at least a foot on you. “Gotta be honest, I never expected to see you in this shithole again.”

“Me neither,” he shrugged with a soft smile, and you resisted the urge to coo at the little dimples that appeared on his cheeks. “But, duty calls, you know?”

“I know oh too well,” you hinted at your last encounter.

“Where did we leave things off again?” He asked with a cheekier smile, and you felt a grin of your own grow at the direction the conversation was going in.

“I believe you were ten seconds away from splitting me in half on that monster cock of yours,” you said with an innocent look in your eyes. The chatter around you chose to dip just at that second, leading to the unsuspecting man on the stool beside yours to choke on the drink he was nursing. Even Sam’s eyes widened at how blunt you were.

“I think you might have to jog my memory on that. Care to take this to the bedroom?”

“Are you good to drive? My cars parked out back,” you rushed out, already reaching for your keys. Things were truly starting to pick up, now you wouldn’t have to get the bus back for your car in the morning.

“Yeah I’m good, I only had a beer,” he nodded and stuck his hand out, and you dropped your keys into his open palm. He chuckled a bit and when you raised your eyebrows he muttered “I was trying to hold your hand,” though you barely could hear him over the background noise in the bar so you weren’t sure if that’s what he actually said.

He let you step in front of him and rested one of his large hands on your lower back to steer you through the crowd towards the door, and you resisted the urge to press back against the warm touch. You glanced where he was sitting at the start of the night and noticed his partner he was drinking with had already gone home.

The fresh air outside was refreshing after being stuck inside the warm bar all night, and you appreciated the elbow room when you weren’t surrounded by strangers on all sides. Even though you were out of the crowd, Sam kept his hand on your back while you led the way to your car and you tried your best not to be as hyper-aware of the touch as you were.

Sam drove fast to your home, only needing to ask for directions once. The radio stayed off, leaving you both in silence. It wasn’t uncomfortable, but the tension was definitely building with every second wasted with you both. His hand was practically glued to your thigh the whole drive, and it was slowly making its way further and further up your thigh, making you squirm a bit to get him where you wanted him.

You practically flew out of the car in your haste to make it to the front door, and your eager hands fumbled the catch when Sam passed the keys to you. You went to kneel down to get them up off your welcome mat when a hand on your waist stopped you, and you let Sam stoop down for them.

Instead of popping back up with them like you’d expected, he put his big hands on your hips and turned you, effectively pinning your back against the door.

“What are you doing?”

“Things got cut a little too fast for my liking last time,” he murmured, and he moved one of his hands to your thigh, hoising it over one of his shoulders. He bunched your dress up over your hips and you flushed red, knowing he was face to face with the soaked spot in your panties and that if anyone were to look out their window across the street from you that they’d be able to perfectly see what was happening. “Is this for me?” He asked with a cute smile, moving his thumb along the dark spot and nudging it into your clit by mistake along the way.

“Sam!” You gasped, shooting a warning glance down at him before quickly darting your eyes around your quiet neighbourhood to make sure there were no curtains cracked open. The majority of the houses around you had all their lights off, while the others only really had their lights on upstairs, so you decided you’d go along with where ever Sam was planning on taking this.

He braced a forearm against your stomach to keep your hips pinned down to the door and hooked a finger around your panties, pulling them to the side and exposing your soaked folds.

You wanted to hide your face in your hands, feeling a bit embarrassed by how obviously turned on you were and he had barely done anything to you yet. You were dragged from your train of thought when all of a sudden Sam’s mouth was devouring you.

His tongue was licking up any trail of your slick that had escaped you while his nose nudged your clit, pressing just enough for you to feel sparks of pleasure when he moved slightly. You pressed a hand against your mouth to muffle the surprised squeal you let out at the sudden onslaught of sensations, and he made no move to slow down.

You felt the rough pad of one of his fingertips trace small circles around your leaking slit before it dipped in, curling in deep inside of you and brushing all of the right places.

Your knee buckled a bit underneath you when he flattened his tongue against your clit and your hand shot down to his hair, grabbing a handful while you bit on your other fist to prevent any noises from disturbing the quiet neighbourhood.

A second finger, and then a third joined the fray, stretching you open more so than getting you off. You could feel them scissoring apart inside of you, and the stretch made you moan a little louder than you already were, causing your eyes to shoot open.

When your eyes finished another quick sweep of the neighbourhood and saw no voyeurs, you risked a look down at him. His cheeks were tinged pink, and there was a mixture of sweat and your own slick covering his face.

You could feel him smirk against you, and you gave an experimental tug to his thick hair to urge him onwards. You weren’t expecting the groan that he would let out at the gesture, and you noted somewhere in the back of your head that he was into having his hair pulled.

“Please keep going,” you begged, trying to rock your hips against his mouth but his forearm stopped you. Still, he listened to you and sucked your clit into his mouth, rolling his tongue around it and then lightly ghosting his teeth over it. You bit your lip but still, a slight whimper escaped, sounding ten times louder than it should have in the open.

“You need to stay quiet for me, Y/N,” he said huskily, not pulling his head away from you while he said it. You could feel the vibrations from his voice and it had you shivering against the door.

“That’s much easier in theory.”

He ignored you and went back to eating you out, mostly paying attention to your clit but occasionally diverting his attention to your hole. The man was obviously well-versed in how to please a woman, and he had you on the verge of an earth-shattering orgasm in no time from the paired ministrations of his fingers and his mouth.

You threw your head back against the door and grabbed his hair with both hands now, helping to show him the ways to get you most responsive. You could feel fire pooling in your stomach and you were _right there_ and then suddenly you were free falling over the edge, coming harder than you had in a long time.

You slumped against the door, feeling your cunt throb against his mouth, and he stayed connected to you the entire time, helping you ride out the pleasure for as long as you could.

When the feeling returned to your legs, Sam set you back on both your feet and put the key in the lock while he was still kneeling in front of you.

When he stood back up you chanced a look down at his crotch and saw that he was rock hard and straining against the zipper. He reached down and palmed his dick to alleviate the pressure before he put both of his large hands under your butt and hoisted you up, making you wrap your legs around his waist and your arms around his neck. You felt small in his strong grasp, smaller than you had ever been.

You pressed your face into his neck, peppering kisses while he moved. You were hazily aware of the sound of the door closing behind you, but you didn’t bother to separate yourself from him long enough to see. You rocked your hips against him needily, feeling the lingering throbbing in your pussy from your previous orgasm but pushing through the aftershocks to help get your body ready for the main event.

He paused a few times on his way to your room to press you against walls and kiss you hard, and you registered what sounded like a picture frame falling and smashing but you couldn’t find it in yourself to care.

Once he had you securely pressed against a wall he reached down and tugged your dress over your head, leaving you in just your bra and panties.

“Fuck,” he groaned deeply when he leaned back a bit to take in the sight of you.

You blushed at the weight of his gaze on you, and you could read the lust in his almost black eyes.

Finally, you separated yourself from him when he lowered you onto your bed. Your breathing was erratic from the lack of oxygen breaks and you knew your lips were swollen from how hard you had been kissing him. He stood at the foot of the bed with a predatory smirk in his eyes before slowly tugging his clothes off, leaving you almost panting with the anticipation of finally getting to see his dick.

It was déjà vu. He stopped when he was just in his boxers, and you frowned, trying to suppress the fear that his phone would ring and that he’d have to leave again like the last time you two had been in this position. However, there was no annoying ringtone to stop him as he unceremoniously kicked his boxers off, leaving you to stare at his dick with your jaw dropped so far it felt like it was unhinged.

Nothing you had pictured had prepared you for this, and you knew before even fucking him that he would ruin you for any other man. He was rock hard already, his long and thick member standing to attention against his lean frame. Sam was big in all senses of the word, and you were practically drooling at the thought of having his cock inside of you.

“Sam…” You trailed off with wide eyes, not being able to finish your sentence.

“I know, it’s a bit big and it might not all fit inside of you and I get if you want me to stop-” suddenly all traces of the man who had practically slammed you through your drywall just moments earlier was gone, and in his place was a nervous man.

“Calm down there Sam. We can make it fit.”

He shook his head, and some of his hair fell in front of his eye while he grinned at you, looking down at the bed before back into your eyes. “I’m sorry, it’s just- some girls get a little intimidated and I was kinda preparing myself for you to be as well.”

“I went a full year thinking about the lay that got away,” you grinned. “If I let something as small as a monster cock get in the way of that, why kind of person would that make me?”

“Do you think you’re stretched enough to take me?”

“Yeah, but there’s some lube in that drawer,” you pointed at your bedside table. “Maybe we should be a bit liberal with it.”

Sam nodded and walked over to grab some, and you admired the view of his broad back with his muscles rippling effortlessly when he pulled the drawer open. You knew he’d gotten it once you heard the telltale sound of a cap unscrewing. When he made his way back to you he had a hand wrapped around his cock, more focused on spreading the lube rather than getting himself off and you could see the concentration in his eyes to keep him from bucking into his fist.

He slotted himself in between your legs and kneeled up. You took in the furrow of his eyebrows and waited for him to say something.

“You’re still on birth control, right?”

“Yeah I am,” you nodded and gestured to the packet of pills right beside where he’d left the bottle of lube. He chuckled a little and pulled a face, a little embarrassed he hadn’t seen it perhaps but he got over it quickly.

He leaned forwards over you, holding himself up with one arm while the other went back to his dick. He guided it past your clit and rested it on your stomach.

“This is how far I’ll be inside you,” he whispered in a soft tone that was obviously used with the intent to not scare you off any further. Your clit throbbed at the thought when you looked down and saw just how far he would go. And that was if you could take it all. His face changed like you had flicked a switch, and the self-assured smirk was back. “Still think we can make it fit, sweetheart?”

You nodded breathlessly, your excitement and nerves getting the best of you.

Suddenly, he flipped the two of you over so that he was laying down on his back and you were straddling his waist.

“Felt like this would be the most comfortable for you,” he explained, and you grinned gratefully and brushed some of his hair out of his face so you could take in the earnest expression he bore.

You felt the tip of his cock brush through your folds and you shuddered at the already apparent width, before deciding to just go for it and you pushed back, allowing it to slip into you.

The size of it was already stretching you and it was barely inside of you, and your pussy clenched down tightly around it, already feeling overwhelmed. He groaned deeply, his hands fisting the sheets to avoid just shoving you down onto him.

“Jesus, you’re so fucking tight,” he spat out, and the vein in his temple stood out a bit.

You keened in a pitch you were previously unaware that you could even reach and clenched your eyes shut tightly as if that would help you adjust faster.

“Hey, it’s okay, it’ll be fine,” Sam said in the same soft voice from earlier. He grabbed hold of your waist and his thumbs rubbed soothing little circles into your hips.

“I think-” you grunted when you tried to sink down a few more inches, “I think you’re gonna have to finish the job for me.”

“Are you sure?” He asked with his eyebrows raised. “I don’t wanna make this hurt any more than it already is.”

“Please Sam. I _want_ it to hurt.”

He nodded a few times, muttering little “right, okay”’s under his breath before holding his breath like he was bracing himself. His grip tightened on you and you nodded to show you were ready, and Sam tugged you down at a steady pace until he was balls deep inside of you with his cock brushing against your cervix.

“Holy shit!” The both of you said in unison at the sudden overwhelming sensations. You were squeezing around Sam like a vice, the fingering from earlier not really having made much of a difference in opening you up for him.

There was a nagging sting accompanied by a dull burn, and you reached down to rub your clit to distract yourself from the pain. Sam nudged your hand out of the way and stretched his thumb down to your clit, rubbing gentle circles until you had finally adjusted to him and were bouncing up and down slightly on him.

You felt much better now, over the pain and instead choosing to settle on all of the places he was touching inside of you that had never been touched before.

“I’m gonna make you feel me for weeks,” he said in a cocky tone before he rolled you both over again, never slipping out of you. You whimpered at how he manhandled you, arranging you the way he wanted you with minimal effort.

You ended up on your stomach with your face buried in the pillows and your ass held up high by your knees. He grabbed your hands and tugged them to the small of your back, holding them in his hands.

Every slight movement had you feeling like you were going to pass out from the pleasure, and when he began a few short small strokes to warm you up you quivered around him, already feeling ridiculously close.

“Sam!” you cried out, feeling your own slick leak out around his cock. “Sam, I need to come.”

“You can come,” he grunted out, and he stopped his erratic thrusting to grind against you. You couldn’t get at your clit because he had both of your hands, but you could feel he was grinding against it, slowly, almost enough to take you over the edge.

What really pushed you over was the whimper he let out when you clenched particularly tightly around him.

“Fuck,” he managed to get out, and it almost sounded like he was grinding his teeth together or clenching his jaw, but you couldn’t focus on the strain in his voice because you were coming so hard. He let go of your hands and you pressed them against the mattress in an attempt to ground yourself, but it was useless. He lazily rolled his hips to keep your orgasm going for as soon as possible, and it felt like hours later when your body stopped trembling around him.

“I didn’t peg you for a squirter,” he said and there was humour in his voice. You were confused for a second before you registered how wet the bed was, and you were mortified.

“Oh my god, Sam, I’m so sorry. This is so embarrassing,” you said, and you wanted to bury yourself.

“Hey,” he pulled out and rolled you over, and you faintly registered the damp spot by your ass. “What are you apologising for? That was hot as hell. Reckon you can do it again?”

“I don’t know,” you squirmed, looking down to avoid eye contact but you stopped when your eyes met his cock. He was as hard as ever, harder if it were possible. The precome was steadily flowing out of him and you felt kinda bad for him. The man looked like he needed to come. “I’ve never- I’ve never done that before.”

There was a cocky, self-assured look on his face, and you regretted giving him that information. “I think I can make you squirt again,” he nodded with that wide asshole grin on his face, and you kind of wanted him to make you again because of how much it had turned him on. Also, you hated to admit it but his confident face was _slightly_ arousing and you could feel yourself clench around thin air, your pussy missing the stretch of his big dick.

He rocked back into you, pushing in faster this time than the first time. He still had to let you readjust to him, and he gritted his teeth and stayed as still as he could while you clenched around him eagerly.

He wasted no time, instantly pistoning his hips into you and making your boobs bounce almost violently. He tweaked one of your nipples and his hips sped up even more, making you feel like you were getting split in half.

You weren’t sure if you were just sensitive from your other two orgasms or if he was just _that_ good, but you were close before you know it. It felt like you had never really left the edge of your last orgasm.

“I’m going to fucking fill you up with my cum,” he panted, “but not before you squirt again for me.”

You moaned gutturally at the promise in his words, he left no room for question. You _were_ gonna squirt and he _was_ going to make you. You just had to let him.

Your whole body was thrumming with electricity, and you felt one of his hands slip down to your clit again. His fingers slid along it, pushing you to the edge so suddenly that you felt like you were blacking out.

Your whole body was jumping from the overwhelming sensations, and you could feel him coming inside of you but you were still so out of it that by the time you realised what was happening he was pulled out and sitting up beside you, stroking your sweat-dampened hair.

“You back with the living?” He joked.

“I think you just broke me,” you giggled, feeling light as a feather, although every few seconds your body jolted from an aftershock. Once you calmed down, you sat yourself up beside him. “Can Homeland go without you for one night?”

“I’m sure they’ll manage,” he said, and then he was cupping your jaw and pulling you into another bruising kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr @sambukasam


End file.
